My Little Snowflake
by missdivadevine
Summary: Homicide and Lauren Brooke talk, and realize their feelings for each-other go deeper than friendship. One Shot.


**Title:** My Little Snowflake

**Disclaimer**: I own no-one and nothing from TNA wrestling; I just borrow and write fiction about people and things from it.

**Summary**: Homicide and Lauren Brooke talk, and realize their feeling for each-other go deeper than friendship. One Shot.

**A/N**: I just HAD to write this story! Been watching TNA recently and noticed Homicide's cute nickname for Lauren, that nickname being "snowflake" and/or "my little snowflake" which is even cuter lol, so I guess you could say this story is inspired by real life events! :P Hope everyone enjoys, reviews are always appreciated! :D

Homicide walked slowly backstage at the Impact Zone, sipping water and trying to get his breath back after a grueling match with Suicide. Defending his X Division title against all comers made him a true and respectable champion, but it sure did no good for his fatigue levels, exhaustion was an all too common feeling for him these days.

Turning the corner, Homicide reached for the knob of his locker room door, when he noticed the form of a small blonde woman sitting alone, a few paces away from him, in a chair drinking water. Homicide grinned to himself as he recognized the girl to be none other than Lauren Brooke, backstage interviewer for TNA and, not that he'd ever admit to his guy friends that he had such a thing, his female best friend.

Letting go of the door knob, Homicide sauntered over to Lauren and kneeled down next to the chair she was sitting in, garnering her attention. Smiling, he asked, "How's it going, mami?"

Surprised but grateful to see a friendly face, Lauren knew truth was things were going awful. A flu virus was going around the company and she almost definitely had contracted it, on top of that, she'd broken up with Abyss for good.

Looking down at Homicide, she replied to her friend, "I'm just peachy, sweetie. I have no boyfriend and I look like a dead corpse sitting." Lauren gestured to her face, which looked very pale and tired.

Homicide looked at her sympathetically, figuring she and Abyss must've broken up, but he couldn't help feeling ecastatic at the news. In his opinion, his little snowflake was far too good for a messed up guy like Abyss, that guy needed proper mental help, not a gorgeous girl who was way out of his league and way out of her depth being involved with him. Just because he'd wanted to ask Lauren out since pratically the day he met her was besides the point, Abyss was dangerous, she should be as far away from a guy like that as possible.

Rising to his feet, Homicide said to Lauren, "Well, you might be right on the no boyfriend thing, snowflake, but, I've seen dead people on TV, and none of them look as good as you do."

Lauren smiled shyly, Homicide always had something nice to say about her. Not to mention that adorable little nickname he'd come up with for her, "snowflake", it made her smile every time.

Homicide looked around for a chair to sit on, but there was none in sight. He had an idea though. Putting his championship belt down on the floor, he grinned mischievously, turned around and lifted Lauren out of her seat and into his arms.

Lauren shrieked a bit in surprise at what he'd just done, almost dropping her bottle of water, she grasped onto his shirt to make she didn't fall, "Oh my God!"

Homicide smirked at her and sat down in her chair, positioning her to sit on his lap, "Just thought we'd both be comfier sitting like this, baby."

Lauren shook her head and laughed, playfully slapping him on the chest with every next word, "You freaked me the fuck out!"

He just smiled and said, "My mission in life has been accomplished then, hotness." He then tapped his water bottle against Lauren's in a 'cheers' motion and downed the remaining water.

Lauren sat and watched Homicide with a smile on her face, he was so funny, everything he said and did just made her laugh. She wished she had the nerve to tell him she'd always thought he was hot, but she didn't want to ruin their good friendship, she'd rather have him as a best friend than things to be awkward between them. Plus, she couldn't handle being rejected right now, she was barely handling her guilt at breaking up with Abyss and feeling this ill, humiliation on top of that would drive any sane girl over the edge.

Snapping out of her thoughts about him, Lauren took a sip of her own water, she hated how strange things tasted when she felt ill. Starting to feel really hot, probably another illness effect, she held her water bottle up against her forehead, the coolness of the plastic soothing her almost immediately.

Homicide looked at her with concern, and asked, "Whoa, you okay? C'mere, let me……" He reached out and gently lowered her hand from her head so the bottle was no longer pressed there, and felt her forehead with the back of his other hand. He exhaled and said, "Damn, snowflake, you're running a real temperature there. You should see the doctor."

Lauren shook her head, running her fingers through her hair, "Nah, I hate doctors. I'll be fine, just gotta wait it out, it'll go away." Lauren's thoughts then returned to her break up with Abyss, she frowned as her feelings of guilt returned.

Homicide shrugged and replied, "If you say so, baby." Noticing the sad look on her face, he said, "C'mon, cheer up, things ain't that bad? Are they?"

Lauren sighed, and replied, "I just………….I dunno, I just feel so bad about breaking up with Abyss. I know it was the right thing to do, but, now he's got no-one. I can't help but feel like a bitch."

Homicide shook his head at what she was saying, he was partying on the inside that she'd broken up with Abyss, his only wish would be that she'd never went out with him in the first place.

Looking Lauren directly in the eyes, he said, "You're not a bitch, you're smart. Abyss needs professional help, you can't give him that, and whenever you were with him you put yourself in danger. If it was up to me, you'd never go near him again. I've seen the things he can do to people. But, believe me, mami, I'm being serious, if he ever hurt you, I'd kill him."

Lauren saw the look in Homicide's eyes that told her he was being genuine, and she thought to herself that that was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her in her entire life. Throwing caution to the wind, she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. After a few seconds she broke the kiss, and looked at him nervously, hoping so much that he felt the same way she did.

Homicide just sat there wide-eyed, almost unbelieving that what had just happened had really just happened, he didn't know what to say or do, except resist the enormous urge to run around the building yelling "Lauren Brooke just fucking kissed me!" like an idiot teenager.

Lauren, however, took his silence and weird facial expression to mean that her feelings weren't reciprocated, and stumbled quickly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have………sorry." She slid off of his lap and started to walk away fast, holding back tears, she'd just made a shit day 10 times worse.

Homicide immediately leapt up from his chair and went after her, he couldn't let her go, not again. Reaching out and taking hold of her hand lightly, he spun her around to face him.

Nearly crying, she tried to explain herself to him, "I'm so sor…"

Homicide cut her off by saying, "Shhhhhhhh, baby, don't say you're sorry. Don't ever say you're sorry for doing that. 'Cos you just made me realize something I should've known a long time ago."

Tears now spilling down from her bright blue eyes, Lauren asked, her voice cracking with emotion, "What?"

Homicide brought his hand up and wiped the tears gently away from her face, and answered, "That I love you, my little snowflake." A bright smile slowly lit up Lauren's face as she realized what he had just said, and with that, Homicide returned her smile, drew her close to him and their lips met in a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
